Personal - Rewrite but with a Densi twist AU
by csincisfan01
Summary: What if Deeks and Kensi had been togather when Deeks was shot in Personal? What if more was going on between them then anyone knew? Ever thought about? Well I have..lol..So I decided to rewrite Personal with a diffrent twist to it. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone just thought I would give this a try, I always wanted to write Personal with more of a Densi twist to it. So I have, just so everyone is aware it will follow the episode for the most part, but there will be some A.U. in there. Anyway I hope you all enjoy, if you do please review! Thanks...

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Deeks and Kensi or NCIS Los Angeles, wish I did...All I own are the dvd's and my pics that are autographed to me from the cast...

* * *

***Deeks and Kensi's Bedroom***

Deeks was woken up from his peaceful sleep by the early morning sunlight starting, to come into the room that was now hitting him in the eyes, causing him to open them. He looked towards Kensi, who was snuggled close him. Her back pressed firm to his chest, he smiled and placed a kiss on her neck this making her turn over to face him.

"What time is it?"She mumured

"Early sugerbear...I'm going for a run, see you at work...Love you!"

"Mmmm...kay...Love you too..."Kensi mumured and dozed back off.

Deeks got up and changed into his running cloths, and headed out of their apartment and towards the beach...

***At the Beach***

Deeks ran down the beach near Marina Del Ray, the sun begin to rise higher in the sky, he looked down at his watch when it started beeping,hitting the stop button he looked back up as two women ran past him.

"Morning Ladies.." Deeks said as he passed them.

"Hey!" One of them responded to Deeks.

"Ah..Oh..Gotta love L.A..." Deeks said as he passed another woman running.

"Morning.." He said as she passed him.

"Hey!" She said back to Deeks.

Deeks thought how things would have been different, had he not fallen for Kensi-then he thought about how happy he is now. And nothing could change that feeling so far this was shaping up to be a perfect left the beach and headed up the street to the shopping area. He entered a shop called Sundune, he always stopped there after his morning run.

"...Hey Frank, did 5 miles today buddy...Okay I did 3, but I could have done 5." Deeks said as he stopped in front of the coffee pot. " Is the coffee just like I, like it? Cold and stale..." Deeks helped himself to a cup, then he looked over to Frank. Who had yet to answer him. Deeks noticed that Frank looked on edge, he then noticed the man standing in front of he looked closer he noticed the man was holding a gun.

"...Got a question for you Frank, what's the deal with these funyuns..." Deeks said as he picked up a bag and acted like they where unusual. "Why are they more expensive then Cheetos? They putting, umm fun in there?" He walked closer to the man with the gun, he hit him several times before he fell to the ground. Deeks turned him over on his chest facedown. "Turn over and stay down." Deeks said as he cuffed him.

"Marty behind you!" Frank yelled, but it was too late just as Deeks got up the man raced towards him and fired his gun, hitting Deeks in the right side. Deeks feel hard to the floor landing painfully on his back; the man came closer and aimed his right at Deeks and shot him once more in the chest. As Deeks heard the last shot, his mind went to Kensi and how he would never see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I'm at a loss for words here, you guys are amazing with the reviews that I have gotten so far. And not to mention all the ones that have added me their story alerts and their favorites. Thank you all so much, it really does mean so much to me. You all are the best. Ok onto chapter 2.

* * *

***OSP Bullpen***

Kensi entered the bullpen and headed to her desk, once there she removed her messenger bag from her shoulder.

"Oh it never fails…Oh it never fails… No matter how haggard you look at the gym, some guy will always hit on you…" Kensi said…

"What is that, a humble brag?" Callen teased

"A what?" Kensi asked

"You feign complaining, while patting yourself on the back…" Sam explained

"I don't do that, besides I handled it…" Kensi replied

"So what you are really trying to say is; even at your worst, men still hit on you." Callen relied to her.

"No,No that's not what I'm saying…." Kensi was trying to explain, but was stopped by Hetty when she approached the group.

"Morning Hetty." Sam said with a smile, one that Hetty did not return.

"Mr Deeks has been shot." Hetty informed them and Sam's smile vanished. Kensi just stood in shock, she feared for the man she loves and trusts with her life she could not lose him. She needed to get to him now; she had to make sure he was going to live; everything depended on him being ok.

"How is he? Is he going to live? Kensi knew she sounded desperate but she needed to know.

"Ms Blye he's in surgery now at Pacific Beach Medical." Hetty replied

"When did the happen Hetty?" Sam asked

"This morning at the; Sundune convenience store on Culver Blvd." Hetty informed them.

"We can take my car to the hospital." Sam said

"Mr. Hanna, I said Mr. Deeks is still in surgery, I believe that your skills would be better off at the crime scene."

"Hetty – Please – Deeks is my second partner to get shot..I really really need to be there.." Kensi didn't care if sounded like she was begging, she needed to be with Deeks..

"Go Ms. Blye, I do believe 'your' partner would want you there."

"Thank you Hetty!." Kensi said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"Keep us posted Kens." Callen asked her as she was leaving.

"Okay..Will do.."

Hetty watched Kensi leave the bullpen, she was almost in a dead run towards the door. Stuff was starting to make more and more since now.

***Pacific Beach Medical* **

Kensi stood in the hallway waiting for news on Deeks. She clutched his badge, watch and necklace tight to her chest; she decided to place the necklace around her neck next to hers for now. As she stood there she was praying that Deeks would pull through , she did not know what she would do if she lost anyone else she loves.

Finally the doors opened; a group of nurse's pushed Deeks out on a gurney. Kensi ran towards them, stopping them so she could take ahold of his hand. She looked at one of the nurse's, "IS he going to be okay?" she asked.

"If you wait here the doctor will be right out and can answer all your questions. We need to get Mr. Deeks to post opp."

Kensi eyed the nurse. "It's Det Deeks, not Mr. Deeks, he's a Det with the LAPD."

"Ok ma'am but you still need to wait here for the doctor."

"Can you tell me where I can find him after I speak to the doctor?"

"Are you family?"

Kensi took a deep breath…"Yes I'm his wife and his partner!"

"Ok Mrs Deeks he will be down the hall inside of post-opp. Just ask the nurse at the desk for him and they will take you too him."

The nurses continued down the hall with Deeks, leaving Kensi to wait on the doctor who appeared shortly.

"Are you with Mr Deeks?" He asked, as he looked towards Kensi.

"Yes I'm Det Deeks wife and work partner." Kensi said to the doctor.

"I can tell you that Det Deeks is lucky, there were 2 shots one in the right side that missed his lungs and the other one to the chest missed the heart, but it did fracture his ribs. Like I said he's lucky, I can also tell you that a small caliber weapon was used. I can take you to post-opp and you can wait for him to wake up. Just follow me Mrs Deeks."

Kensi followed the doctor to the post-opp area, as they entered Deeks was still asleep in his bed. Kensi told the doctor thank you and sat down in the chair beside Deeks, she took ahold of his hand and let out the breath she had been holding. At least she knew he was going to be ok, now he just needs to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again you guys are the best with the reviews and everything…I'm so glad that everyone is loving this….You all are awesome….and OMG OMG…We just got the best Densi moment ever on Tue night….I was like a child jumping around my bedroom….I can't wait till next Tue night….Love you all…

Hugs!

* * *

***Deeks Hospital room***

The sound of the monitor beeping was the only sound heard in Deeks room. It had been a while since he had been brought in there from surgery, and he had yet to wake up. Kensi decided she needed to stretch her legs, so she stood and walked over to the window to look out. She glanced over at Deeks then back out the window as she thought back to the day everything changed between them.

***Start Flashback* **

Kensi had never been as scared as she was was right now, one wrong move could set off the triggers and that would be the end of her life. She would die and Deeks would never know that she loves him. She looked towards the door when she heard a voice calling her name.

"…KENSI…" Deeks called to her as he reached the door.

"Deeks! Stop!. Switch off the lights." When he did the room filled with red beams between them.

"Okay-now I know why you didn't move- this is not like some disco ball kinda thing is it?"

"They're triggers- break the beam the explosives detonates."

"Okay-bomb squad.." Deeks asked…

Kensi looked into Deeks eyes…

"Marty – Please – I can't stand here any longer – Please !"

Kensi was pleading with him, and it was breaking his heart. He knew he was going to need to act and think fast.

"No, No, It's okay – we'll go with plan B.."

"Okay what's Plan B?"

"Hmmm…. I'm working on it…" Deeks said as he looked around the room, Kensi gasp when she saw what he was doing.

"What's Plan B, to put me out of my misery?" She asked as she watched Deeks add something to his gun.

"They're laser triggers," Deeks said as he added a laser aim to his gun. "If the collector is receiving light at the right frequency, it's not going to register the beam has been broken."

"Okay, you've done this before right?"

"Yeah – no – I mean kinda of yeah – well you know, in a book. It was very helpful…"

Deeks saw the disappointment in her face.

"We could call the bomb squad." He reminded her

"No – No- Just do it…"

"Okay-" Deeks picked a laser to aim at.

"That one first…" Kensi told him.

"Ready!" Deeks asked as he pointed the laser and aimed, Kensi stepped over the beam slowly. "Kens you good?" He asked as she stopped to look at him, she was tired and sweaty. Deeks pointed the laser beam at another trigger.

"…Okay…" he told her as she continued. "….Easy Kens…." He said as she leaned backwards to go under one of the triggers. Kensi looked at one the triggers and told him to aim at that one.

"I can't get that one, you're going to have to do it yourself." Kensi saw the fear in his eyes, cause it mirrored her own right now.

"…Easy Kens…." He said as she crawled under the red beam feet first, when she finally stood up they were face to face, only one beam between them. Deeks held out his hands to her – she looked deep into his eyes and his soul.

"..Are you sure?" she asked

"..Honestly – No…" He said, even as she placed her hands in his.

"…On three we go..you good?" He asked as he gripped her hands tight in his…Kensi took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Marty…wait…you need to know before we do this…I love you…"

Deeks looked deep into her mismatched eyes…

"…So do I Fern…So do I…" They both nodded in agreement..

"…One.." Deeks said

"….Two…" Kensi added

"….Three…" They said together…

As Deeks pulled her over the beam, the room blew them both out of the door and they were thrown outside. Deeks hit the ground hard landing on his back and head, Kensi landed on top of him, Deeks let out a grunt but he was happy they were out and alive. With Kensi still on top of him, he took a moment to push her hair out of her face.

"Deeks what's your status?" Callen asked over the comm…

"We're good…" Deeks said as Kensi still remained on top of him.

"You okay?" Deeks asked with a smile.

"Uh – huh…I got to pee…" She said returning the smile

"I think I just did…" He told her and they both laughed..

"Marty – I meant what I said; I really do love you…"

"And I Love you too Fern…" Deeks pulled Kensi's face down to his and placed a long passionate kiss on her.

***End Flashback***

Kensi turned away from the window and walked back over to Deeks's bed. She sat down on the side and leaned close to him, she ran her hand over his scruff and up to his shaggy hair. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and saw that it was Callen calling.

"Callen, what's up?" She asked softly into the phone

{ "Just checking in on Deeks." }

Kensi stood and walked out of the room so she could talk to Callen. "He's out of surgery and the doctor says he's going to be fine, anything new on your end?"

{ "Same grey mustang that was spotted at the crime scene was also spotted down the road from Deeks apartment this morning." }

"So that means that he didn't just walk in on a robbery?"

{ "No he was targeted , this mean visitation hours are over now, you're on protection detail. Sam and I are headed your way. }

"Okay thanks for the update." Kensi said as she ended the call. She returned to Deeks room, and sat back down on his bed, taking his hand in hers. She then decided to move closer to him, placing his hand on her abdomen and her hand on his face. "Wake up Marty, we need you now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks everyone for your continued support of this, I'm so glad that everyone has been enjoying it so far…I LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS.. You guys make my day and make me smile…Love all of you… Densi fans are the best… Hugs to everyone….

* * *

Kensi was still in her place on Deeks bed, just waiting for him to open his eyes. Finally she was rewarded when she heard his voice.

"Am I dead? – Cause I feel like I should be dead. " Deeks said…

"Hey there; your awake…and no, you're not dead yet .." Kensi said as she stood up off the bed and walked closer to the head of the bed. She leaned over the rail, both the necklaces coming out from under her shirt.

"…You're not getting rid of us that easy Marty.."

"Do I know you?"

Kensi had a look of fear on her face.. "…Marty.."

"….Marty, my name is Marty – Really? Are you my nurse?"

"….No Marty, I'm Kensi…I'm your wife…" Kensi was starting to panic; she started to call for a nurse when Deeks stopped her…

"I'm just kidding- I remember you Fern, I remember our wedding and the tiny little Kensi/Marty hibernating inside of you."

Kensi let out a deep breath.."Yeah, you're a funny guy, I'm gonna punch you in your bullet hole…"

"That sounds vaguely dirty, would you really want to do that here, or wait till we get home…AHHH!" Deeks cried out in pain as he tried to sit up..

"Hi." A nurse said walking in.

"Umm, I'm sorry security, can I see your I.D. please." Kensi asked walking over to the nurse, after checking her I.D she let the nurse do her work.

"Nice to see your awake Det Deeks, how do you feel?" She asked as she checked his I.V.

"Better and Better!" Deeks said with a smile

"Pain release button, call button…" The nurse pointed out the different buttons to Deeks. "If you need anything, I'm just outside Det Deeks."

"You can call me Marty…Nurse – Debby.." She showed him her I.D.

As Kensi watched the scene unfold she felt anger and jealousy- Nusre Debby just laughed and walked away. Kensi was staring at Deeks.

"What?" He asked.

"What, you are really going to ask me that."

"Come on surgerbear, what's wrong.." Deeks asked

"What is it with guys and nurses? Wait maybe it's the fact that you openly flirted with her while I stood right here in the room.."

"Oooo I since some jealousy here; it's true nurses are helpful and caring, but I would rather you give me my sponge bath. Deeks said trying to get back on Kensi good side.

"Oh, I should shoot you myself."

"We both know you love me too much to do that, besides you need to get in-line. You guys catch my shooter yet?"

"What makes you think we haven't?"

"You heighted security, you're checking badges, you're obviously expecting unwanted visitors." Deeks pointed out as Kensi came to sit next to Deeks , she took his hand in hers.

"I'm protecting my husband and my baby's father. The guys that shot you this morning, did you recognize them?"

"It's hard to remember, I didn't walk in on a robbery? Is that what your telling me."

"Marty…you were targeted.."

"Ugh…Really.."

"There's footage of the from the crime scene, just down the street from the apartment this morning."

"Kens, that means they could have seen you!" Deeks started to panic..

"Hey Hey I'm safe, I'm here with you…"

"Why would someone what to target me?"

"I'm sure we all have a very long list of people that hate us."

"Yeah." Deeks said

Kensi laid down beside Marty on the bed, she just wanted to be close to him for a while. "Anyone else you want me to contact?"

Deeks placed a kiss on her head. "No my wife and child are right here, that's all the family I have."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hi everyone, thank you all so much for all the awesome reviews I've been getting. I LOVE ALL OF YOU…Densi fans are the best…Thank you all so much for reading this…I really truly mean it, all you guys rock…Ok enough from me, on too the next chapter…

* * *

After a while of just lying beside Deeks, Kensi knew she had to move off the bed. As much as she didn't want to, she knew Callen and Sam could walk in at any minute. And then she would have to explain everything before they were ready too. They had talked about how they wanted to tell the team everything, the whole story a few nights ago. But they wanted to wait till Kensi was past her first trimester and everything was going good with the baby, she thought back to a few nights before this whole nightmare had started.

***START FLASHBACK***

Deeks was sitting on his sofa, with Kensi head in lap. He was running his hand through her soft brown hair, and rubbing her abdomen with his other hand.

"Kens…you know we're going to have to tell the team about all of this at some point …"

"I know Marty, I just really want to keep it to us for right now anyway. At least till I'm past my first trimester and we know everything with baby Deeks is ok…"

"Baby Deeks…I love hearing that…So does Baby Deeks by the way, she already told me so…" Deeks said as he continued rubbing Kensi abdomen…

Kensi looked up at Deeks, "When did you talk to baby Deeks?"

"Last night sugar bear, while you were sleeping…we had a long talk, about how I know she's girl, and how I'm her super cool daddy, and how she has a bad ass mom…"

Kensi cut him off, " Wait did you just admit to telling our child that I'm a bad ass…" Kensi punched Deeks in the arm…

"Ahhh…what was that for!"

"Martin Andrew Deeks, you don't curse in front of the baby, don't you know they repeat everything they hear!"

"Well..No..I..mean..Yes, Wait she can't repeat anything yet.."

"That's not the point, the point is don't curse in front of the baby..Understand me.."

"Yes mother bear, being very protective of the cub already! "

"Yes and don't change the subject."

"I didn't change the subject, wifey poo…"

"Yes you did, we were talking about when we are going to tell the team about us and baby Deeks. And then you changed it to telling our child that it's mother is a bad ass."

"Ok I'm so very lost right now, I need GPS to find my way back."

"Keep up Deeks, I was telling you that we are going to wait to tell the team about us till I'm past my first trimester, and you promised to stop cursing in front of our baby. Oh and why are you so sure that it's a girl?"

"OK Kens, right now my head is spinning. So I'm just going to sit here and shut up and agree to anything you say."

Kensi laughed and just snuggled in closer to Deeks.

***End Flashback* **

Kensi had gone back to looking out the window, the sound of her husband's voice made her jump.

"Fern are you sure I'm not dyeing?"

"No – not yet, but keep scaring me and I'll shoot you myself!"

"You're going to have to stand in line Kensi.." Callen said as himself and Sam walked into Deeks room.

"How ya doin Deeks?" Sam asked

"I feel like I've been shot!"

"That's cause you were shot !" Callen said…

"It want happen again guys…" Deeks said to Sam and Callen

"Then you're going to need this.." Sam said as he handed Deeks a bag.

"I talked to one of the Nurse's, she said they are moving you to a room with a view later.." Callen told Deeks, while he was opening the bag and pulling out the gun.

"Thanks guys.." Deeks said as he looked at the gun in his hand, he then put it back in the bag and zipped it up. Callen took his cell phone out and showed Deeks some pictures on it.

"You recognize either of these guys?"

"Other than one using me for target practice , no!" Deeks responded..

"Any idea who would want you dead ?" Sam asked

"We're not doing our job, if a few people don't want us dead. Right? "

"Ah Ha ! Humble Brag.." Kensi said…

"We'll let him slide.." Sam told her..

"Considering he's been shot…" Callen added..

"A…Humble what?..." Deeks asked , as Kensi shook her head and smiled..

"One of Kensi's bad habits." Sam told him

"Oh! You mean like when she complains about something positive?"

"Exactly!" Sam replied

"Like when she says her size 2 jeans look too baggy on her!" Deeks said looking at his wife with a smile.

"That's not what I meant…" She said as she smiled back

"Ha – Ha!" Deeks laughted

"…Ok did you see the shooter or not?" Kensi asked changing the subject.

"Small guy, small gun, about 5'7, wiry, happen pretty fast." Deeks said telling them what he could remember.

"Sounds like Santos." Sam to Callen

"Looked like he had a .22- for gang members that's not alot of fire power. That's goignto get you laughed at on the streets." Deeks said as he grimaced in pain.

"The driver must have gunned up.' Callen added

"We found a .45 with rhinos on him." Sam said

"Deeks someone really does not like you." Callen stated .

"Yeah, well if that's the case, why didn't they get it right the first time." Deeks said with a sad look on his face.

"This place is crawling with LAPD, you should feel safe here." Callen said as he started to leave.

"Yeah, who's going to protect me from her?"

"Oh! I think he's feeling better." Kensi said as stood beside his bed.

"After you recover, you and I are gonna talk." Sam said as he followed Callen

"What I don't get protection from Kensi?" Sam and Callen laughed as they left Deeks room.

"Why would you need protection from me, husband dear?"

"No reason.." Deeks said as his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys keep blowing me away with you kind reviews and everything….I love all of you…Thanks for everything…You all are the best…On to the next chapter.

* * *

Kensi was sitting beside Deeks 's bed, she felt more relaxed now then she had earlier. She kept rubbing her hand over her abdomen, and thinking about how much her life has changed since she met Deeks. As she sat their watching her hubby sleep, she noticed he didn't eat his jell-o from earlier, never one to let food waste she decided to help herself to it. After all he wouldn't care, and she is eating for 2 now anyway. Deeks opened his eyes and looked over at his wife, he noticed she had stolen his jell-o.

"I was going to eat that, wifey poo!"

"It's been sitting there for hours, besides your child was hungry!"

"That's right blame the poor baby, and anyway I like to let my jell-o breath!" Deeks said as Kensi slurped the jell-o.

"Mmmm…Big baby…" Kensi said as she placed the remaining jell-o on his tray.

"I got shot alright-It's not like in the movies…" Deeks said as he strained to sit up a bit.."There's no slow motion..No awesome music being played, It's just pain. Have you ever been shot?" Deeks asked as Kensi once again relaxed in her chair without answering him.

"…You have been shot…Where?..."

"I've never been shot! "

"I don't believe you! Was it an embarrassing body part…?" Deeks questioned as Kensi chuckled.. "It was, wasn't it?"

"You know Marty, there's still a lot we have to learn about each other. But you would know if I had been shot!" Kensi reminded him as she stood up out of the chair; he watched her walk to the foot of the bed. Searching her body with his eyes trying to remember, if he had seen any scars on her.

"OK Sam faxed over a list of suspects, there are a lot of names here. I'd say about a hundred, so let's just…."

"I've really pissed that many people off?" Deeks said…

"I was actually thinking, the list is pretty short." Kensi said with a smile.

"Well you want to add your name to it…"

"Yeah..you got a pencil?"

"The butt…you were shot in the butt?"

"If…I had been shot in the butt hubby…you would have seen it.. Now let's start at the beginning."

"Seems like as, good a place as any." Deeks agreed.

"Ok..Victor Rush?" Kensi started…

"Victor Rush…Victor Rush…Petty theft, repeat offender."

"Ronald Greene?" Kensi asked reading the next name on the list.

Deeks gave a sign before answering, "Second degree murder, um , surrendered."

"Silvia Grey?"

"Restraining order, me against her, cause it was a..bad break up.." Kensi looked at him..

"We're going to need more jell-o.."

They had been working on the list for a while now- Kensi had gone back to sit in the chair beside Deeks, and he was fiddling with his morphine IV…

"Uh..60 more to go, I'd say that's progress in a bizzarro type way." Kensi said as she looked at the list.

"Bizzarro!"

"Yea he's superman's evil opposite. It's nothing really!" Kensi said still looking down at the paper.

"I know who he is, how do you?" Deeks questioned .

"My dad's comic book collection," Kensi told him.

"I've got my own- D.C. and Marvel….. so that's what's in the box on the top shelve of the closet… That you said if I moved or touched you would shoot me!"

"Yes and that is still in effect mister, so hands off…Understand!" Kensi glared at Deeks

Deeks looked at Kensi and pointed at her, as if he wanted to say something else but he changed his mind… "Alright then!" Deeks said as he started to fiddle with the pulse oximeter on his finger.

"Edward Cruz…" Kensi read as she got up from the chair. Deeks did not answer right away.

"…Ok what's up?"

"I got lazy… I didn't change my routine. I made myself an easy target." Deeks explained

"You know I change my routine every day, never drive the same way to work or home. Always security conscious.. Evan more now with baby Deeks on the way.."

"Impossible target, I get it.." He told her

"No all I'm saying is, it's hard you shouldn't beat yourself up. You had no way of knowing you were being targeted."

"Can't help it, it's one of the things I'm good at," Deeks let out a grunt as he sat up. "…Ooo! Some cop huh!"

"Marty- you're a great cop, a loving hubby, and going to be a great daddy. You can't let this bring you down."

"Kens all I had to was leave a little later, run a different route, or just stay home with you and baby Deeks and I wouldn't have gotten shot." Deeks said looking at his wife.

"You don't know that, and we can't change what happen. All we can do is figure out who shot you and why. So you can't sit there and say, if I had done this or done that things would have turned out differently." Kensi said as she took his hands in hers, lend forward and kissed him.

Hearing a knock on the door, they both looked up to see Nell standing there...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I am so sorry updates have been slow, I have had internet issues.. But hopefully everything is fine now…Anyway thanks for all your reviews, favs and follows…you guys are the best ever…Love all of you…And you all know the drill, if you like, hit the review button….

"Is this a bad time guys?" Nell asked as she entered Deeks room…

"No, no we were…just narrowing down the list…" Deeks said

"Oh okay, well I have a recording to play for you." Nell said as she pulled out her phone, Deeks held the list of names as he listened to the recording..

_*How did you get this number?* Came a man's voice_

_"Friendly cop" Callen answered – _"It doesn't sound familiar." Deeks said with a sign.

_"And how do you know this cop?" The man asked_

_"I'm his lawer." Callen replied_

_"Fine we meet in 1hr warehouse district." The man said._

Nell stopped the playback, something sounded familiar to Kensi. But she could not put her finger on what it was, Kensi gave a small sign.

"Do you have something Kensi?" Nell asked

"Ugh, I can't put my finger on it." Kensi said

"You recognize the voice?" Deeks asked

"Not the voice the accent." Kensi stated

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Eastern European, maybe Russian." Nell said

"That's awesome, cause I've narrowed it down to three, " Deeks said as he handed Nell the list "None of which are Eastern Europeon."

"We'll know soon enough, Callen's on his way to meet the guy." Kensi told him.

"Okay..Ivan Lee and Michael Thompson." Nell said reading the names on the list.

"My personal testimony put them away… life sentences.. non related cases, both will hate me till the day I die." Deeks told both of them.

"It's possible they could have hired someone," Kensi theorized.

"It's possible." Deeks agreed

"But…you highly doubt it?" Kensi asked

"Yeah," Deeks told her.

"There are only two names on here? Nell stated, You said there are three?"

"Third guy …I shot when I was 11yrs old." Deeks told them.

"What's his name?" Nell asked

"Gorden John Brandel." Deeks stated, Nell had a shocked look on her face, Deeks noticed the look on Nell's face and wondered what she knew. Kensi just stood there, she thought back to the night Deeks told her about his dad.

***Start Flashback***

Everything had been perfect so far this evening, Deeks was over the moon when she told him about the baby. After that they had the perfect night, now as she lay on his chest. She ran her hand over the smooth skin, she felt him shift under her and take a deep breath. She felt him run his hand over her bare back and pull her closer to him. Deeks broke the silence between.

"Umm.. Kens there's something I need to tell you, It's kinda hard to talk about."

Kensi propped herself up on her elbows; not moving off Deeks's chest, she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes..

"Marty; I'm your wife and your partner, I love you there's nothing you can't tell me."

"Right…Right… Deeks took a deep breath… I'm not sure I'm going to be a good father! See I didn't have the best example to look up too growing up, my dad was…well he was a jackass…He use to hit my mom, call me names. Mom tried her best to shield me from him, but he would still come after me. He would tell me 'Martin you are worthless, you will never be anything. No one will ever love you, you will die all alone'. Being a kid.. I didn't really know any better, I thought that all father's where like him. Don't get me wrong, he could have his good days. His bad days came on when he was drunk. I had enough one night, dad came home started hitting on mom. Then he started yelling at me, that's when I ran to my room. I…I got out the shotgun my best friend gave me. I made my mind up, he was not going to hurt me or mom again. I took the gun…Kens and I.. shot my father.. I shot him.. I shot the man known as Gordon John Brandel..my father.."

Kensi took her hand and wiped the tears off his face; she sat up against the pillows and pulled Deeks to her. Letting him rest his head on her chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding onto her as if his life depended on it, she ran her hand through his shaggy hair.

"Shhh…Marty it's ok, you are not your dad. You are a better man then him already, you are a great cop, partner, hubby, and now daddy. We love you, the fact that you care and worry already means you are a better man then him."

"Kens.. I never want you to have a reason not to trust me..ever.."

"Just keep being yourself, and I never will."

Deeks smiled and shifted down towards Kensi abdomen, he placed a lite kiss on there. "Daddy loves you little one, oh and so does mommy.."

***End Flashback***

Nell had left after she got the info from Deeks.

"Did you see the look on Nell's face, when I gave her Brandel's name?" She looked like she knew something."

"Maybe she was shocked to hear you shot , someone when you were 11."

"No there's more to it than that." Deeks said , as his mind started to replay his shooting over and over again. He was trying to understand why he had not been killed.

"Why didn't he just finish me off?"

"Well I for one am very greatfull, he didn't finish you off. But maybe he just panicked and fired wildly."

"No he-stood in front of me and aimed."

"And he missed, again for which I am greatfull."

"Okay so why is he carrying a .22, that's a girl's gun."

"Hey now, I'm a girl."

"Yeah but you're not a real girl," Deeks hissed in pain as he sat up. "You're like wonder Woman , and Wonder Woman wouldn't carry a .22."

"Compliment accepted." Kensi said with a smile

"Yeah, also if you shoot someone with a .22, you shoot them in the head." Deeks stated

"Otherwise it will just wound you." Kensi said catching on to his thoughts.

Deeks began to understand why he had not been killed.

"…Wait a minute – If I'm an easy target that makes you guys impossible targets right? I mean I'm new to this, but you guys live your life by a strict regimen that includes heightened security awareness at all time. Kens you said it yourself." Deeks told her, Kensi had a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm..I'm sorry-I'm not following." Kensi said

"I'm a cop right? And like it or not, I'm the weakest link here, so what if I'm not the target, what if I'm the bait?"

"To lure the rest of us out?" Kensi said as she pulled out her phone and called Eric.

_"Go Kensi" Eric said_

"Eric, Callen is walking into a trap, Deeks was not the target. This was a setup to hit the rest of the team…"

_"Right" Eric said-_Kensi hung up her phone and grabbed her jacket.

"You're safe they're not." Kensi said

"Wait a minute," Deeks said but Kensi was already out of the room. "If I'm not the target then why does Santos and his buddy come back to the hospital?" Then the reason hit him…

"**KENSI**" Deeks shouted….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I know, I know another boring note from me, But I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers…You all are truly AWESOME and the BEST ever… Thanks to all of you… You guys are my rock… Hugs and Merry Christmas to you all….

* * *

Deeks had to stop her; he had to get to her,his wife, partner and mother of his baby; where the target not him. He ripped the IV and wires off of him, grabbed his gun out of the bag, and ran after his wife. He thought he could get to her at the elevator, but he was too late. She was gone only thing left for him was to take the stairs and hope he could stop her before she got outside.

Meanwhile Kensi was on the elevator, she was trying to get ahold of Sam. But was having no luck,. "Sorry" she said bumping into a hospital employee, as she headed towards the parking lot.

**Outside of the Hospital.**

"Come on…Come on…. Finally, Sam I'm coming to you guys," Kensi said after Sam answered.

"Kensi DO NOT LEAVE THE HOSPITAL, YOU'RE THE TARGET. We're on our way to you" Sam told her.

Kensi began to look around, it was then a van stopped behind her. A man got out and grabbed her from behind, causing her to drop her phone to the ground. Another man jumped out of the van, grabbing her from the front. She kicked the man in the front of her in the head; grunting and groaning she pushed the man who still had, ahold of her into a poll. Then a third man got out of the van, he aimed a gun at her. At that moment; she knew what must have gone through Marty's mind earlier that day. She feared for the life of her unborn baby; but just as she started to say something, she heard a gunshot. Kensi ducked and the man aiming the gun fell to the ground. The other two men started to get up, but Kensi pulled her gun out and shot them both. She kicked the gun away from the man that tried to shoot her, and knelt down beside him. "Joshua" the man whispered.

Kensi then looked up and saw her husband, who was leaning against the building groaning in pain. She ran over to him, taking him in her arms.

"Marty, oh god." He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Help…I need Help out here now." A nurse ran out to where they were at.

"Oh God, Gurney-We need a gurney." She said as she ran back inside.

Kensi still had Deeks in her arms, tears running down her face.

"Stay with me, Please don't leave us now, hang on help is coming." She pulled him closer to her, not caring that he was bleeding on her. All she cared about was him. Deeks reached up and wiped the tears off her face, "I'm not going to leave you Fern."

"Promise me." Kensi said looking into his eyes, Deeks reached up and kissed her. "Sealed with a kiss..princess.." Kensi smiled at him.

Sam and Callen showed up just after everything had happen in the parking lot, they both looked over at Kensi and Deeks. Both noticing the way she was holding on to him, they saw Deeks kiss her. And both of them knew for sure now, there was more going on between them then just partners.

Kensi looked up and saw Sam and Callen, she nodded to them. She didn't care if they had seen Deeks kiss her or not; all that mattered was him, the man bleeding in her arms. The nurse showed back up with an orderly and gurney, they both helped Deeks onto the gurney. Kensi stood up taking ahold of his hand, and starting to walk with the gurney. Suddenly she felt very light headed; she stumbled to the side of the gurney. Bobbing to the side a little before passing out.

Sam and Callen noticed this from where they were standing, both men were at a dead run to catch her before she hit the ground. Sam got there first, catching Kensi just as she was about to hit the ground. Deeks tried to get up off the gurney, but the nurse and orderly held him down.

"Please you have to let me up, that's my wife, and she needs me."

"Sir, please you need to stay still, you're losing blood." The nurse said. Deeks saw that Sam had caught Kensi before she hit the ground, and he had picked her up and was carrying her into the hospital…

"SAM..SAM.." Deeks shouted, Sam turned to look at him.

"Please take her to the ER."

"I'm on it Deeks." Sam said

"Sam make sure to tell them, she's 11 weeks pregnant." Sam looked towards Deeks in shock.

"Ok Deeks." Sam said.

Callen followed Sam to the ER. Once they got there they approached a nurse.

"We need help here." Callen said to the nurse.

"Yes sir I can see that, so do all the people waiting in that waiting room. Sir you will need to wait your turn."

"Look lady, all three of us are federal agents. This woman here was almost abducted and killed in your parking lot, she needs medical attention now."Callen said as he pointed to an unconscious Kensi.

The nurse looked at Kensi, it was then she noticed the blood on her. "Follow me sir." Sam and Callen followed the nurse to a gurney, Sam laid Kensi down, the nurse began to look her over. She called another nurse over. "Take her into trauma 1, do either of you know where she was shot at?" Sam and Callen looked at each other, then back to the nurse. Sam spoke to the nurse.

"She wasn't shot; she passed out after almost being abducted from the parking lot, and she's 11 weeks pregnant." Sam told the nurse, Callen looked shocked at the last part of what Sam had just said.

"Ok thank you," The nurse said as she headed back into trauma 1.

"Ok Sam, spill." Callen said

"Look G..I know as much as you, all Deeks said as he was being carried away was to make sure they know she's 11 weeks pregnant." Sam said.

"I think we need to go see Deeks." Callen said as he looked at Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know another boring note from me…Hahaha…But I want to use this space to think all the ones that have reviewed, added to their favorites and alerts… Ok just tossing this out there, but thought for the next story, I would either Do a rewrite of Plan B ( the one with Deeks childhood friend Ray ) or do a series of one-shots based on prompts from you guys. ( you would just pm me your prompt ) Let me know which one you guys want..Or I might do both…We'll see…

* * *

They both started to head out of the ER, when the nurse that was with Kensi walked up to them.

"You're the men that brought in the young woman?" She asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Sam asked

"She's fine, she's resting right now. We checked the baby and everything looks good. Only thing that concerns me for right now is, that her blood pressure is too high. When she woke up she was asking for Deeks, she started to panic and that's what caused her BP to shoot up, so we had to sedate her in order to bring it down. I put her on a IV for now, she was a bit dehydrated. Also I am going to need both of you to come with me; I need some info from you. Please follow me."

Sam and Callen followed the nurse to the nurse's station, the info that she needed was just basic info to access Kensi's medical info. Once she pulled up all the info, she noticed a different last name on her records then the one Sam had given them.

"Sir, you said her name is Kensi Marie Blye? But her medical records have her listed as Kensi Marie Blye-Deeks? Do you know which one is correct ?

Sam and Callen looked at each other; they really needed to go talk to Deeks! Callen broke the silence.

"Sorry the last one is correct, right Sam? Callen said as he looked towards his partner.

"Ya G, that's correct." Both men looked at each other

"Ok thank you both, for now we are going to let her rest here. Then we will move her to a room, just as a precaution, but she will be with us overnight. Come back in about an hour and she should be awake." The Nurse informed them.

"Thank you" Both said, Sam asked the nurse another question.

"Can you tell me where Det Marty Deeks was taken? I just need to know if it was back to his room, or ICU?

"Sure I can find that out for you," The nurse entered his name and searched. "Looks like he's back in his room now, Do you need the number?"

"No we know already, But thanks ." Sam said smiling at the nurse. Sam and Callen left the ER and headed up to see Deeks. Sam punched the up button on the elevator, the doors opened and they walked inside. Callen hit the button for the 4th floor, they rode in silence up to the floor. The elevator reached the floor and the doors opened, Sam and Callen walked out and headed down the hallway to see Deeks. They were met by a nurse leaving the room. Callen approached her.

"Excuse me Ms, can you please tell me how Det Deeks is doing? He asked her.

"Yes I can; he stable again, but we had to sedate him. He kept trying to leave and go to the ER, all he would say was I need to get to her, she's my wife and that's my baby. Do you know what he's talking about?" She asked, Sam and Callen both looked at each other then back to the nurse.

"Yes we know, his wife is down in the ER. But she's fine, that's what we came to tell him. Do you know how long he will be out for? Callen asked the nurse.

"Should be a couple of hours, he was putting up quite a fight and was very determined to leave. That's why we had to sedate him, it was for his own good. He had ripped open his stitching and was losing blood. We didn't need him to cause more harm to himself. You are both welcome to wait for him to wake up, but I would suggest coming back a little later." She informed both men and then she headed to the nurses' station.

"I guess we should go back to the ER and at least check on Kensi," Callen suggested.

"Yea, hopefully she will be awake." Sam added.

**Inside Deeks room….Or is it….**

Deeks woke up to the sound of talking; faint talking like it was far away, he opened his eyes letting them adjust to the light in the room. He looked around trying to remember where he was at; last thing he remembered was being put on a gurney and watching in horror as his wife passed out. He tried to get to her; but he was being held down. He remembered seeing Sam catch her before she hit the ground and he told Sam to take her to the ER, and to make sure they know she's 11 weeks pregnant. But as he looked around the room now, it didn't look like a hospital room. He sat up in the bed and looked around; this was his apartment, and he's alone in the room, so why is he hearing voices? He looked around the room some more, that's when he spotted the baby monitor on the nightstand.

He got up and headed towards the door, he walked out and down the hallway. He stopped when he heard Kensi's voice coming from the second bedroom, the one they had decided would be baby Deeks room. He listened to her talking to the baby.

"It's ok now Maddie, mommy has you…Shhh no more tears…poor baby…" Kensi was walking around the room with a crying Maddie in her arms, the tiny little baby had been crying for a while now. And she was making no attempt at stopping anytime soon. Deeks smiled at the sight in front of him, Kensi could do just about anything except quite down a crying baby, he walked inside the room. Kensi saw him and padded over to where he was standing, she looked tired and worn out. He took Maddie from her mother; and placed her on his chest, he rubbed circles on her little back.

"There, there Maddalinia, what's with the tears for? Why is daddy's baby so upset..shhh..shhh Maddalinia… " Deeks started to walk around the room, while rubbing the baby's back..Maddie started to settle down, after a few more minutes she had stopped crying and was asleep in her father's arms, and snuggled on his chest.

"How did you do that? I've been trying for 45mins to get her to settle down."

"What can I say, Marty Deeks has a way with women.." Kensi glared at him.

"Really…Really…you're going to stand here and say that, to me 'YOUR WIFE'.."

"It's true babe..what can I say, ladies love your hubby..and this little lady, her loves her daddy.."

"I know..I know why try and flight it..Maddie is a daddy's girl," Kensi walked over to where Deeks was standing.."And so is her mommy.." She placed a kiss on his lips and one on Maddies head.."Well hubby since you have everything under control in here, I'm going back to bed." Kensi said as she headed back towards their bedroom…With a little sway in her step..

"Maddie my girl, your mama has me whipped….All she has to do walk a certain way or look at daddy a certain way, and that's it…How 'bout we take your little pushy crib thingy over there, with us to mommy and daddy's room for the night…Sound good baby girl…" Maddie just snuggled more against Deeks chest.. "I thought so, daddy knows what his baby likes.."

Deeks grabbed Maddies little port-a-crib and the two of them headed back into his and Kensi bedroom. When they entered Deeks noticed that Kensi was sitting up in bed, when she heard them she looked up and smiled. Deeks placed the port-a-crib next to his side of the bed, he laid his little Maddalinia down inside and kissed her little head. He then went back over to his and Kensi bed and laid down next to his wife. Kensi moved from her spot and snuggled up next to Deeks giving him a light kiss before drifting off….

A few hours had past and Deeks woke up again, he looked around the room. This time he heard a beeping sound, he looked over to his right. And was shocked when he saw Hetty sitting in a chair and not Kensi snuggled next to him….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and everything…Not going to leave you guys hanging over Christmas… ( I'm not that cruel. ) anyway hope you all have a safe and wonderful Christmas, ( if you celebrate it…Anyway thanks again Angela - Also feel free to pm me with any ideas that you have for the one-shot series that I'm going to start, also as soon as this is done going to rewrite Plan B… And for those that asked, I am working on more chapters for "She trusted it with him"

* * *

**Inside Deeks Hospital Room…**

"Mr Deeks you're awake, nice to see you alive and well. But judging from the look on your face, I am not the person you were hoping to see…"

"No…I mean…Yes …See I just had a *coughs* dream of sorts…and well I…just …"

"It's ok Mr Deeks, I understand…And from what I have been informed of she is resting in the ER. They are both fine, you need not worry about them."

"Ummm…Hetty…I'm a little confused here, how do you know?"

"Mr Deeks I thought by know you would have figured this out, I didn't get to this level by not knowing everything, in fact I've known for quite some time now. I just figured when you and Ms Blye where in fact ready, you would tell me."

"Oh..Umm…So what you're saying is that, you know everything…I mean 'EVERYTHING'…."

"To be perfectly clear Mr Deeks; Yes, I know everything. And as I said before 'your wife and child 'are fine, both are safe in the ER. I have also arranged it so that when she is moved to a room, for the night that she is brought here. Now about your father Gorden John Brandel?"

"Well… now it stands to reason that, you already know everything.."

"You would be correct, Mr Deeks."

"I don't really know what else I can add, other than I was 11 when I shot him."

"Mr Deeks he was wielding a shot gun, it was self defence." Hetty gave a sign, and then went on. "He was incarcerated in Folsom State Prison, Paroled in 1996 after serving five yrs of a seven yr sentence."

"What? You found him?"

"Yes, I found him, he died in an auto accident in 1998." Hetty stood up and placed two folders on Deeks tray in front of him, and then headed towards the door. Deeks reached for the two files.

"Hetty I need to update my next of kin…"

"I already took care of that Mr Deeks, I had them put down Mrs Blye-Deeks. After all she is your wife and the mother of your child."Hetty said leaving Deeks to his thoughts.

After Hetty left Deeks , she headed down to the ER to check on Kensi. Upon entering the waiting room she spotted Callen and Sam.

**ER Waiting Room**

"Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, I can assume you are waiting for Mrs Blye-Deeks to wake up?"

"Yes Hetty we are." Callen said

"Well gentlemen I will wait here, no need for the both of you too wait. Why don't you go see Mr Deeks, he's awake now."

Callen looked at Hetty, "You want us to go see Deeks?"

"Yes Mr Callen I do, I believe he can use his friends right now."

Sam and Callen left the waiting area and headed to see Deeks, just like Hetty asked them to do. They once again got into the elevator and once again headed to the 4th floor. Upon reaching the floor, they got off and headed towards Deeks room.

**Inside Deeks Room**

Deeks was alone with his thoughts, when the door opened and he saw Sam and Callen walk in. All three men looked at each other, like they were trying to decide how to start this. Callen broke the ice.

"Deeks let me make one thing clear here, both of us are glad that you're safe. But you and Kensi should have come clean with us, about everything. We are a team and your actions could have put us all at risk, not to mention the fact that she's pregnant. You put her life and the baby's life in harm's way."

"Ok guys you both need to understand that Kensi is the one that wanted to wait. She wanted to wait till she was past her trimester, that way she knew she was at a safe point. I agreed cause I love her and would do anything to protect her, after all she's my partner and my wife." Deeks looked sad, like he was the failure his father had said he would be.

"I get what you're saying Deeks, I feel the sameway about my wife and kids. I would die to protect them. There're my family, but so is this team. This team is my family too, and in order for us to protect each other, we have got to trust each other." Sam said…

"Look man, all we are saying is next time just tell us. This way we got your back." Callen said

Deeks looked back up at Sam and Callen, and smiled at the two men, "So you're not going to shoot me right?"

"Nah..Deeks I think you've been shot enough for one day, maybe later though.." Sam said laughing.

"But I do think we are owed the whole story, at some point. But for now we're both glad that you and Kens are safe, and so is your baby." Callen said as looked at Deeks.

"We'll be back tomorrow to check on you guys, get some rest tonight Deeks. And just so you know, once you're out of here, we are going to talk..And make some changes in your daily routine." Sam told Deeks.

"Thanks guys," Deeks said as he yawned.

Sam and Callen left Deeks room; they were going to head back to the ER, but Callen received a text from Hetty telling them to go back to OSP and wrap up the case. She would join them shortly; she just had some loose ends to take care of.

A few hours had past and Deeks woke back up, only this time he didn't wake up and see Hetty sitting next to him. He saw his wife asleep in the bed next to his, to his relief she looked fine, tired but fine. He was grateful Kensi and the baby; were safe and they were where he could keep a close eye on them. Kensi opened her eyes and looked around the room she, was trying to remember what happen. Then she started to panic, Marty she thought, she had to get to him. She started to get up but a voice stopped her.

"Hey..Hey Princess calm down, and look over here," Deeks said as he noticed the panicked look on Kensi face. Kensi looked over towards Deeks.

"Marty..Oh thank god you are ok." Kensi let out a breath that she had been holding. She got up out of her bed, dragging her IV pole with her and walked over to Deeks bed, she laid down on the side next to Deeks. She didn't care if the nurse's liked it or not, she needed her husband tonight. Deeks moved to the side to give Kensi a little more room.

"It's not the Hilton, I know…best I can do for now.."

"I don't need the Hilton, you know that..I just need you.." Kensi said as she laid her head on , her hubby's good shoulder…And both of them drifted off to sleep….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : Sorry that this took a while to get up, I was super busy over the holidays. Tried to get it done before but life got in the way…Anyway this is the last chapter for this. I'm going to start on another write, and a series of one-shots…Please feel free to PM me any ideas for the one-shots or email me at csighfan at aol com... Thanks everyone….

* * *

A few hours had past, and Kensi was still in her place beside Deeks. She had not moved at all and he had not wanted her too. The whole day had been one really bad nightmare, and all he wanted to do was forget about it all together. From the shooting to Kensi almost getting kidnapped, it was too much for one day. But then had a thought as he looked over to the woman next to him, he realized that if he had never gone undercover at that MMA gym. He would have never have met the woman beside him, and he would not know what it felt like to know he is going to be a daddy.

Kensi opened her eyes and looked up at her hubby… "Penny for your thoughts hubby.."

"I was just thinking back to when we first met, you know at the MMA gym.."

"Oh back when you were Jason Wylder! You know I saw right through you.."

"You did not Fern! "

"Ummm….Yes I did, I knew you were hiding something .."

"Oh really, now come on Fern…"

"You know, I really hate that nickname.."

"No you don't…you love it…as much as you love me, and you know why?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to inform me…"

"Cause, from day 1 we clicked..We both knew there was to the other one…"

Kensi could not argue with Deeks about that, she knew that there was more to him. But at the time she could not dare to hope, that she could have a future with him. After all he was their murder suspect.

"Ok Marty, you're right..We did click..See I can admit when I'm wrong.."

"Ok admit I'm right about baby Deeks, she is a girl.."

"Ok answer me this then…Det Deeks…How do you know she's a girl…"

Deeks thought for a min, "Cause I'm the daddy, and I have a gut feeling about this. Also I might have had more than one dream about us having a baby girl. Her name is Maddalinia Deeks…"

Kensi looked up at her hubby, "We name our daughter Maddalina?"

"Yep, but we call her Maddie for short."

"Oh I see; well I like Maddie, that's cute for a little girl. But what if baby Deeks is a boy?"

"Make you a deal sugar bear, if baby Deeks is a boy you can name him, and if baby Deeks is a girl I get to name her."

Kensi thought for a minute, "Deal hubby!" She snuggled back down on Deeks good side

"Ahh Kens.."

"Yes hubby, what do you need..I'm trying to sleep here"

"What are you going to name baby Deeks, if he's a boy?"

Kensi looked up at Deeks…"HAHAHA…you will have to wait and see…"

* * *

Ok guys and this brings us to the end…Hope you all enjoyed this….Thank you all for the reviews and everything…Working on the next story…Anyway thanks again to everyone…you all are the best…

Angela


End file.
